From Sharance to Alvarna
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Shara-nee dan Micah-nee meninggal saat perjalanan dari Alvarnamenuju Sharance ... Tapi, jenazahnya tidak pernah ditemukan ... Harapan masih ada! Akupercaya mereka masih hidup dan aku akan mencari mereka! / Monica's PoV. Croosover Rune Factory 2? More warning inside.


**From Sharance to Alvarna**

**.**

Disclaimer: Rune Factory beserta character bukan punya saya, Shaun the Rabbit. Fic ini tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun.

Warning : OOC? Typo? Monica's PoV. Quick-pace? Tidak sesuai EyD. Quick-typing. Unbeta.

Enjoy!

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

**Chapter 1 : Going to Alvarna!**

.

"Monica! Shara sudah meninggal! Jangan kau pergi ke Alvarna hanya untuk itu!" Suara kakek yang serak memenuhi rumah.

"Kakek… Aku merasa ada yang aneh! Aku tidak mau hanya diam di Sharance sini! Lagi pula… Jenazah Micah _nii-chan_ juga tidak diketemukan! Mungkin saja mereka masih hidup!" Aku – Monica – tetap bersikeras.

_._

_Halo, semua!_

_Maaf di awal cerita sudah gaduh,_

_Perkenalkan namaku Monica._

_Berasal dari desa Sharance dan bertekad untuk pergi ke kota Alvarna._

_Dalam rangka apa?_

_Beberapa bulan lalu, aku dan kakek mendapat kabar bahwa kakakku satu-satunya berserta ipar dan anaknya, meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju Alvarna,_

_Tapi, anehnya, tidak ada yang dapat menemukan jenazah mereka bertiga, meski mereka menemukan kereta kudanya ..._

_Doakan aku agar dapat bisa pergi ke Alvarna, ya!_

_._

Lalu, mendadak, terdengar bunyi bel pintu. Ada pembeli mungkin?

"Permisi …"

Kupalingkan pandanganku ke arah pintu, kulihat ada om-om (atau kakak) berambut coklat, bermuka dingin … Bersama dengan seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang …

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya kakek – Wells – kepada orang itu.

"Saya mencari _Mayor_ Sharance," jawab om itu.

Kulihat ekspresi wajah kakek langsung berubah, "Itu saya sendiri, anda …?"

"Ah, maafkan keangkuhan saya. Saya, Barrett, anak dari _Mayor _Alvarna," mendengar nama kota tersebut, jantungku langsung berdetak cepat.

"Ehem … Dalam rangka apa anda ke sini …?" Kulihat raut wajah kakek menjadi pucat.

"Ada surat dari ayah saya, saya hanya bertugas untuk memastikannya sampai di tujuan," jawab Paman Barrett sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat ke kakek.

Kutatap bocah yang sepertinya berumur sama denganku. Iseng, segera, kudekati dia, "Hei, siapa namamu? Namaku Monica …" Kuulurkan tanganku, berjabat tangan adalah hal yang normal, bukan? Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang biru … Lalu dia tersenyum hangat.

"Namaku … Leonel," Jawabnya sambil membalas jabatan tanganku.

"Salam kenal, ya, Leonel-_kun_!"

Eh?

Tadi namanya siapa?

Leonel?

Itu 'kan nama ...

Laki-laki ...

"Ka … Kau laki-laki?!" Pekikku tanpa sengaja, segera kututup bibirku dengan kedua tanganku, dasar Monica bodoh!

"Oh, Monica-_san_ … Anakku memang terlihat **seperti** perempuan …" Bagus paman Barrett menekankan pada seperti. Menunjukan bahwa anaknya – Leonel – memang berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Ehem … Terima kasih sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini, nak Barrett. Ah, sampaikan juga salam saya untuk Byron…" Ucap kakek.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu," Paman Barrett membungkuk bersamaan dengan Leonel. Aku menatap mereka kosong.

Hei, bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk pergi ke Alvarna?

Entah pikiran siapa yang baru saja lewat! Tapi, ini memang kesempatan!

Aku segera tersadar dan, "Tu-tunggu! Bisakah aku ikut ke Alvarna?" Tanyaku pada pasangan ayah & anak itu. Tatapan kaget dari semuanya langsung dilayangkan kepadaku.

"Tentu … Tapi kenapa …?" Paman berambut coklat itu menatapku dengan bingung.

Aku menelan ludahku sendiri, "Aku ingin mencari Shara-_nee_ dan Micah-_nii_."

Suasana segera menegang setelah kuucapkan alasan tersebut, Paman Barrett terdiam, lalu, mengangguk dan menggumamkan sesuatu tidak jelas, "Oh … Bisa kulihat alasannya …" Mungkin dia sadar betapa miripnya aku & Shara-_nee_.

"Monica! Kau …!" Kakek mulai heboh. (Lihat, Paman Barrett terkejut melihat wajah kakek, oh, salah lihat. Yang terkejut adalah Leonel.)

"Kakek! Aku harus pergi bagaimana pun juga! Izinkan aku pergi ke Alvarna!" Pintaku. Kukerahkan puppy-eyes no jutsu (Oh maaf, maksudku dengan mata berbinar)

Suasana semakin menegang. Aku sangat merasakannya. Tapi ... Aku harus pergi ke Alvarna! Kutatap lagi wajah Kakek dengan intens. Kakek menatapku kembali dengan wajah "itu". Aku tahu itu adalah wajah ... Kakek yang terlihat menyerah … Dan ... Akhirnya, Kakekpun mengangguk lemah.

Serius?!

"Kyaaa! Terima kasih, Kakek! Tiap hari aku akan menghubungimu~!" Pekikku girang sambil memeluk Kakek.

"Haaah," Kakek menghela napas panjang, "Kau memang keras kepala, Monica ..."

"Akan saya pastikan Monica-_san_ mendapat pelayanan yang layak selagi berada di Alvarna," Ucap anak _Mayor_ Alvarna itu.

"Mohon bantuannya, Barrett-_san_."

Senyum masih mengembang di bibirku,

Kehidupan yang baru akan segera dimulai!"

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

.

_**Omake chapter 1**_

.

"Monica ... Nanti kamu harus tetap merawat bunga dengan rajin, makan teratur, jangan makan yang manis-manis terus, jangan lupa hubungi kakek, jangan lupa berdoa, jangan berbuat nakal, belajarlah dengan giat, capailah cita-citamu, lalu ..."

"Kakeeeeek! Aku mengerti!" Pekikku.

Lalu, Kakek berpaling lagi kepada orang dewasa satunya, "Barrett-_san_. Monica itu..."

"Kakek, cukup! Aku bisa jaga diri!" Pekikku memotong perkataan Kakek. Susah sekali punya Kakek yang protektif seperti ini. =.=

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

A/N : Astaga! Ini fic sudah jaman kapan X'D tapi saya seneng sama plot ceritanya, jadi saya perbaiki lagi semuanyaaaa~! Btw ini multichap pertama saya di fandom Rune Factory.

Thankies for reading and have a nice day,

Shaun.


End file.
